Bloodnwater
by Damien Burroughs
Summary: the special season, and two demons are in 'heat, and a poor monk just happens to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time.


In the middle of a forest, where the moon shone full and plump, it's silver glow alluring and commanding. A simply glance and the moon's power would take over you, drawing you in, capturing your heart and soul. Here in the forest, the moonlight made intricate shadows on the ground, shadows that danced and played with the gentlest of breezes. Sitting at the base of the trees, far too absorbed in his actions to notice anything else, a young monk sat, separated from his friends by choice, reading a small book. Technically, he wasn't reading the words, seeing as the language was so similar yet different to his own; he didn't understand most of it. Luckily for the Monk, it was a picture book. Coming from the distant future, and sneaked out of his time-traveling friend's bag. He was entranced by the graphic drawings, the way the bodies were drawn, locked together in passionate embraces. Licking his dry lips, the monk turned the page, biting his lip as he fought back another moan, the book only getting dirtier as he continued, but he couldn't stop. The men in the book were so beautiful, so strong, so alluring. He still considered himself straight, but as his rosy blush grew in the soft shadows, he could only stare at the picture, fighting to keep his hand from jumping down to his throbbing arousal that was screaming for attention.

Creatures of the night stirred, the full moon and scents of spring driving many into fits of passion, ending always in either success, or the pain of defeat. One figure walked alone in the cool night, enjoying the peace and the soft breeze. His hormones were raging, but only through sheer willpower could he keep them under control, as he usually did. Strong and silent, Sesshoumaru walked steadily, not slowing or pausing for anything. That is, until a wind passed by him, a strange scent grabbing his attention. Sesshoumaru stopped, and sniffed slightly, his hormones surging. He stood for a moment, fighting a battle with himself, slowly losing. He knew that scent, the smell of heavy musk on the air, another in heat, calling out for a mate, whether they realized it or not. Sesshoumaru smirked darkly as he moved into the forest, tracking the scent, planning on having a little fun that night.

High in a tree, staring at the moon, a young half demon sat on a tree limb, unable to quell the growing desire in the pit of his stomach, no matter how hard he tried to draw his mind elsewhere. He growled, fidgeting with his clothes, wanting to relieve the tension growing inside. His growl became louder as he fought with his clothes, desperate now, but something stopped him. A smell, not far off, one that grabbed his attention, and locked it away, refusing to release him. He knew who it was as well, Miroku. Inu fixed his clothes as he jumped into the trees, speeding into the forest, fallowing the scent, needing to find his release.

Miroku was unaware of the world around him as he sat, finally having given into his desires. His robe was cast aside, his pants pulled down just enough for him to trail his fingers slowly up and down his throbbing arousal. The scent of musk and sweat clung to Miroku's body, the cool wind doing nothing to calm the fire in Miroku's stomach, or lower the boy's rising temperature. Miroku gripped at one of the tree's roots as he continued to slowly torture himself, smearing what little pre-cum that dripped from rock-like arousal all over the muscle. He tilted his head back as he squirmed slightly, the book having been cast aside with his clothes, was picked up by a pair of pail hands, as two eyes watched greedily, flipping through the book slightly himself. High in the trees, another set of eyes fell onto Miroku; these greedy eyes were just as feral as the other pair.

Catching Sesshoumaru's scent, Inu growled, watching as his older brother stepped out of hiding, moving closer to the distracted monk. Sesshoumaru smirked, planning a bit of fun for the helpless and needy man in front of himself. Though he usually wouldn't bother with humans, or anyone, this was the monk's unlucky night.

Inu growled softly, shifting as he crouched in the tree. Without warning, Inuyasha launched himself out of the tree. Sesshoumaru was, for once, caught off guard. Turning around, he was tackled to the ground by his younger brother. The two glared at each other, claws raised to attack. Miroku simply stared, finally haven been brought back to the real world by the two. Seeing the two brothers on the ground, Sesshoumaru between Inu's legs, one hand restraining Sesshoumaru's hand above his head, the other reaching for Sesshoumaru's neck, while Sesshoumaru's hand, poised to strike, was inches below Inu's stomach. Only by sheer fate had they not killed each other yet.

Miroku could only stare, his mind running away with himself as he continued to blush, stroking slowly and gently on his arousal. The scent of musk in the air from the pair of fighting brothers was enough to almost bring the monk to his completion, a small whimper coming from his throat as he fought back a moan.

Hearing the whimper, the two fighting brothers turned their heads, looking at the squirming Monk. Looking back at each other, they frowned, trying to decide on something. They were pressed so close together, the scent of musk so strong in the air, neither of them could resist it. Inu was caught off guard as Sesshoumaru rolled them over, now on top and restraining Inu. Both Inu and Miroku whimpered as Sesshoumaru slid his hand into his brother's shirt, stroking and caressing his smooth skin.

"Truce?"

Inu could barely believe his own ears. His own brother was calling for a truce? He went to speak, but could only moan softly as his brother's hand brushed his already hard nipples. Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly as he felt Inu arching his back into the touch, whimpering softly in need.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sesshoumaru moved to get off of Inu, but was caught by surprise as Inu grabbed his hair, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Miroku could only stair as the brother's tongues fought in a passionate dance for supremacy. Miroku stared, his mouth going dry as he watched. Eventually Sesshoumaru sat up, smirking down at his out of breath brother, obviously the winner. Sesshoumaru stood up, reaching down to help Inu up, the pair smirking at Miroku, who paled, unable to move, paralyzed from both fear and the part of him that wanted this to happen.

Sesshoumaru whispered softly to his brother, Inu smirking as soft shivers ran down his spine. Inu went to do as he was told, taking Miroku's robes and separating the sashes, before running off into the woods, returning with thick and strong vines, smirking devilishly. Sesshoumaru walked over to Miroku, and kneeled in front of him, gently running his hand down the frighten Monk's cheek soothingly. Miroku relaxed slightly but tensed once more as Sesshoumaru's hand gripped his hair tightly, yanking on his hair until Miroku cried out in pain. Sesshoumaru leaned down, taking Miroku's mouth in a bruising kiss raping the monk's mouth as Inu snuffed, undressing as he watched the two, knowing he'd have his share of that mouth soon enough.

Miroku melted into the kiss, letting Sesshoumaru dominate him, completely at the demon's mercy. Sesshoumaru released Miroku, and walked over to Inu, nodding. Inu smirked as he walked over, and pulled Miroku up, pulling him to the center of the clearing they were in. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, pulling their bodies together as he kissed Miroku passionately, a kiss that would have rivaled Sesshoumaru's. Miroku completely melted into Inuyasha's arms, letting the half demon to lower him to the ground, laying him on his back. But before Miroku could do anything, Sesshoumaru and Inu had grabbed the cloth and vines, binding Miroku's hands together behind his back. Miroku blushed deeply, struggling as he looked at the two, now naked brothers.

Inu stood next to Sesshoumaru and smirked, looking down at the panic stricken Monk. "Alright Sesshoumaru…this was your idea. Who do we do now?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly as he kneeled next to Miroku, drawing his claws across his chest. Miroku cried out softly, closing his eyes tightly as he held perfectly still, allowing the demon to do with him as he pleased. Inu growled, reaching over and pulling Sesshoumaru's hand away from Miroku.

"Hey! You said we weren't gona hurt him"

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Inuyasha…look at him, he likes it."

Miroku was panting softly, looking away from the brothers in embarrassment. Inu walked around, so Miroku was forced to look at him.

"Do you really like that?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, raking his claws across Miroku's chest again, Miroku arching his chest up, panting softly as his eyes closed. Inu smirked at Sesshoumaru, leaning down to kiss Miroku passionately, biting hard on his lip. As Inu pulled back, licking the blood from his lips, he smirked seeing the blood on Miroku's lip.

"Hey …Sess…I say he tie him to a tree, and really let him feel pain."

Miroku paled as he Struggled, Sesshoumaru just smirking darkly as he stood with his brother.

"Now Inu, with ideas like that, I may start to think more highly of you…May."

Inu rolled his eyes as he lifted Miroku up, and carried him to a tree, before securing him in place, Miroku facing the tree, his hands held high above his head. Inu picked up a long whip-like vine, giving it a testing crack.

"Remember, no hurting him…too much."

"I know how to control myself."

Without warning, Miroku's back and bottom were assaulted by whips, one a long vine, the other a long green whip. Miroku cried out as he pressed against the tree, groaning softly as his arousal was pressed and rubbed against the rough bark. The lashes stung like hell, but none were strong enough to draw blood. As the lashing continued, control slipped, and blood started to drip down the monk's back. Sesshoumaru and Inu soon grew tired of the whipping, and walked up to the monk. Inu chuckled darkly as he ran his claws down the already red and abused back, before running his tongue up the back, lapping at the blood.

Inu moved slightly, giving Sesshoumaru room to move up, clawing and lapping at Miroku's back as well, tears in Miroku's eyes as he pleaded to be released. Light torturing he could stand, but this was too much for him. Miroku's pleads fell upon def ears as Inu slowly lowered as he cut and licked along Miroku's back. Like earlier, as his pleads died out, his moans became more frequent.

Sesshoumaru and Inu stopped cutting and licking as they smirked, sharing a quick bloody kiss behind Miroku. Reaching up, they released the monk, who fell limp into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he carried the monk away from the cum-covered tree, and laid him on his side in the middle of the clearing, Inu walking over to gently pull Miroku's head back, kissing him passionately before releasing him.

Miroku got onto his hands and knees, panting softly, his eyes rising from the ground, locking onto Inu's arousal that was right in front of him. Sesshoumaru lifted Miroku's hips, spreading his legs a bit, and pulling his hips slightly, getting a good grip as he dug his claws into the smooth skin. Miroku reached out, grabbing onto Inu's thighs as he braced himself, thinking he knew what was coming. Inu grabbed Miroku's hair tightly and yanked on it, thrusting his entire arousal deep down his throat, ignoring that Miroku was gagging and unable to breath.

As Inu forced himself into Miroku's mouth, Sesshoumaru slammed hard and deep into Miroku's virgin passage forcing Miroku to cry out around the thick flesh in his mouth. Inu moaned softly, thrusting in and out of Miroku's mouth, gripping his hair tightly. Hot tears streamed down Miroku's cheeks as he sucked gently on the throbbing flesh in his mouth, trying to rub his tongue along it's length, the salty sour taste of pre dripping into his mouth as the long and solid flesh continued to ram itself deep into his throat, pulling out long enough for a quick gasp for air, before having it trusted down his throat once more.

Sesshoumaru moaned softly himself, thrusting hard and steadily into the monk's tight passage. His claws gripped tighter onto Miroku's hips, blood seeping from the puncture points as he continued to steadily thrust. One of Sesshoumaru's blood stained hands moved from Miroku's hip, to scratch along his back and spine, shivers creeping along Miroku's spine.

Miroku couldn't take it much longer; the mix of pain and pleasure was too much. His cock twitched as he continuously slammed into. He closed his eyes tightly, sucking harder on the flesh in his mouth, now needing to taste more of that sour/salty fluid. His own seed dripped once more from his arousal as he moaned around the flesh, quite enjoying everything right about now.

Inu was reaching the edge of his limits, and started to thrust as deep as he could into Miroku's mouth, Cumming deep in the back of Miroku's throat, forcing him to swallow. Pulling out of the Monk's mouth, a rogue squirt shot out, catching Miroku across the lip and cheek. Blushing deeply and panting heavily, Miroku let his head drop as he was still being fucked by Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat back relaxing, watching his older brother continue to torture the monk. He watched Sesshoumaru's expression as he trusted. He could only guess, only imagine how tight Miroku was, how he felt from the inside, as blood and cum dropped from Miroku's hole as Sesshoumaru's thick cock continued to slam deep into his passage, he could only dream of how it must of felt, sliding right into the unprepared warmth of his virgin ass. The velvety warmth caressing and massaging as he trusted in deeply, the yielding walls parting to let him in, then clenching as he pulled out, trying to draw him in once more, deeper than the last.

A grunt and a cry brought Inu back from his fantasy. Seeing Sesshoumaru pull out of Miroku, and the milky puddle under Miroku, he could only guess they were over, for the moment. Sesshoumaru walked off into the woods for a moment, muttering about needing to clean himself. Inu rolled his eyes, before crawling over to Miroku, and pulling him away from the mess, gently laying him on his side as he removed the bonds. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, many emotions in his eyes, fear, pain, lust. Inu leaned down, passionately, and gently kissing Miroku's lips.*

"don't worry…the pain is over for now…"

"Our fun isn't though."

Sesshoumaru walked back, soaking wet, having obviously taken a quick bath in a nearby lake. Both He and Inu were hard once more. Sesshoumaru kneeled next to Miroku's head, the blushing and beaten Monk looking straight at his crotch. Sesshoumaru spread his legs as Miroku scooted closer to him, gently caressing and stroking his arousal.

Inu moved down, gently rubbing Miroku's side bending one of his legs towards his chest, which Sesshoumaru surprisingly held onto, helping the other 2. Miroku blushed, looking at Inu as he moved to the monk's rear, slowly and gently sliding deep into him. The furiousness of the lust had ended; all that was left was a soothing calmness. Inu slowly and gently humped into Miroku, being exceptionally gently with him, coaxing soft moans out of the both of them. Miroku smiled softly, leaning up to lick at Sesshoumaru's round balls, the faint scent of musk still clinging to him, even though he had bathed.

Sesshoumaru sighed contently, reaching down to gently stroke Miroku's hair. "You do know…tomorrow I go back to trying to kill both of you."

Inuyasha simply sighed himself, still slowly and gently thrusting into Miroku, his hands tenderly caressing and exploring his sides, back and stomach, as well as leg. "Sess…Shut up."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, looking at his cocky younger brother. In all the times he had seen his brother, he could not remember seeing him this much at peace. Now that he thought about it, he himself hadn't been this much at peace in a long time as well. Pushing his thoughts to the side, he smirked as he felt Miroku's lips and tough brushing up along his arousal. One last thought jumped into his mind. Good thing he ran off to bathe. This kid had quite a mouth on him.


End file.
